


Дно ко дну

by Jadaite



Series: Летчики (один из вариантов) [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29609460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Darin O'Connar/Vorontsov Alexey Dmitievich
Series: Летчики (один из вариантов) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175453
Collections: Летчики





	Дно ко дну

— Да-арин... — позвал Лёшка и не узнал свой голос, настолько тот был глух и тих. В полумраке было мало что видно, или это зрение ещё не прояснилось? Мысли медленно ворочались в голове, словно некто перекатывал тяжеленные камни, и они сталкивались друг с другом с ощутимым грохотом.  
— Льоша?  
Дарин поднял голову, посмотрел в глаза Лёшки и качнулся к нему. На голове Дарина волосы стояли дыбом, вообще было непонятно ни как он услышал его шёпот — Лёшка сам себя едва расслышал, — ни как умудрился закемарить наполовину на стуле, наполовину у него на кровати.  
Лёшка выдавил улыбку, прилагая все силы, чтобы она была ободряющей.  
— Как ты? Я сейчас врача позову.  
— Стой, — выдохнул Лёшка.  
— Стою, — подчинился Дарин, не отрывая от него горящего взгляда. — Льоша, как ты?  
— Живой. А ты?  
Дарин наклонился, опёрся о постель по обе стороны от лёшкиной головы и ткнулся лбом в лоб Лёшки.  
— Живой.  
И Лёшка мог бы поклясться, это не было ответом на его вопрос, скорее попыткой Дарина убедить себя, что им в очередной раз повезло.  
Лёшка сделал усилие, поднял казавшуюся неимоверно тяжёлой руку и уронил Дарину на затылок.  
— Живой, я — живой. Слышишь?  
Дарин судорожно вздохнул и прикрыл глаза.  
— Слышу, — глухо отозвался он.  
Слышать было мало, нужно было убедить себя, что всё это было взаправду, а часы тихого ужаса, когда он сидел сначала под дверями операционной, потом реабилитационной, а теперь в палате для тяжелораненых, наконец закончились. Остались позади.  
— Дарин, — позвал Лёшка, — всё хорошо.  
— Всё хорошо, — бездумно повторил тот, а потом вскинулся, приподнялся, впился в серые глаза неожиданно злым взглядом: — Что хорошо?! Ты чуть не помер! Тебя оперировали пять часов, а потом ты ещё двое суток пролежал в регенкамере! Пять часов! Сердце запускали дважды. Дважды! Что хорошо?!  
— Но не помер же. И не помру.  
Лёшке было тяжело говорить, но он старался не подавать виду. Дарин был в своем праве. Лёшка бы на его месте вел себя не лучше. Это отдача от того ужаса, в котором Дарин жил всё это время, и хорошо, если только этим дело и ограничится.  
— Льоша! — Дарин задохнулся, казалось, не воздухом — словами. Они словно застряли у него в глотке комом. Он с трудом сглотнул и тихо спросил: — Когда ты брал врага на таран, ты хоть на секунду задумался? Что будет, если ты… ты…  
Дарин так и не смог закончить. Он смотрел в глаза Лёшки и не отводил требовательного взгляда. И дышал так загнанно, будто пробежал дистанцию, вдвое превышающую его возможности.  
— Если мне не повезёт? — закончил Лёшка. Возможно, стоило бы соврать, наплести какую-нибудь утешающую хрень, но это было бы бесчестно. Лёшка облизал обметанные корочкой губы и выдохнул: — Я не планировал умирать.  
Дарин часто заморгал. Отчего-то такого ответа он совсем не ждал.  
— Не планировал? — переспросил он, пытаясь разобраться, это он — идиот и чего-то не понял, или Лёшку так приложило, что впору бежать за мозгоправами. — А это вообще можно спланировать? Ты же ему и шанса не оставил, он никак не мог отвернуть.  
— Он и не должен был, — усмехнулся Лёшка, но вот продолжить не успел. В палату ворвался дежурный врач, и Дарину пришлось посторониться.  
Лёшка мужественно вытерпел весь осмотр и получил гремучую смесь лекарств.  
— Дарин, я же сказал, всё с твоим парнем будет в порядке: сильный, здоровый организм. Уже через пару недель встанет в строй. А ты вот иди и поешь, ты уже не так молод, и нервничать тебе нельзя.  
— Ха-ха, — механически отозвался Дарин, весь осмотр не спускавший с Лёшки цепкого взгляда. — Вот и не нервируй меня больше необходимого, дай нам договорить.  
— Ну вот что с вас, с летчиков, взять? Как пустить в палату, так "Стив, будь другом", а как слушаться распоряжений врача, так “Стивен, иди погуляй”.  
Дарин вернулся обратно к Лёшке, взял его за руку и, только дождавшись ответного пожатия, перевел взгляд на Стивена.  
— Я тебе должен. Сочтёмся.  
Стивен покачал головой и неожиданно обратился к Лёшке:  
— Лейтенант Воронцов, позаботься о капитане О'Коннере, он здесь жил на энергетиках.  
— Охренеть…  
— Я тебя ещё сильнее заложу, если будешь класть болт на своё здоровье. И твой лейтенант меня поддержит, — пригрозил Стивен, убедился, что под его взглядом оба пилота присмирели, и гораздо более дружелюбно закончил: — Говорите быстрее, скоро с препаратов срубит.  
Стивена проводили до двери взглядами и ещё какое-то время не сговариваясь молчали. Угроза была нешуточной.  
— Я не понимаю, почему Стив всегда угрожает только мне? — запоздало возмутился Дарин, искренне радуясь возможности отвлечься на ерунду.  
За время осмотра он успел немного продышаться; не то чтобы это спасало, но, по крайней мере, трясти Лешку за отвороты больничной пижамы расхотелось.  
— Потому что я всегда следую указаниям врача, а ты — нет.  
— Но это же не так! Ты тоже не всегда…  
— Да, — согласился Лешка, — но я никогда не попадаюсь. Это называется репутацией, Дарин.  
— А как называется тот таран?  
— Обдуманным и приемлемым риском. Подожди, дослушай до конца. — Лешка убедился, что Дарин не собирался его перебивать, и перевел дыхание. Длинные фразы давались ему пока ещё с трудом. — Мы уже три месяца с Михалычем вычисляем слабые места машин противника.  
Дарин прикрыл глаза, борясь с желанием придушить экспериментатора к “чиортовой матери”!  
— Льоша, а если б вы ошиблись…  
— Лётчики терпеть не могут сослагательное наклонение. Дарин, я не мог иначе, он заходил тебе под дно, ты был у него на прицеле. Не сердись.  
Дарин медленно сцедил воздух сквозь сжатые зубы, потом открыл глаза и навис над Лёшкой.  
— Я не сержусь. Я боюсь…  
— А я боюсь не успеть добраться до тебя в горячке боя, — оборвал Лёшка и не дрогнул под тяжёлым взглядом Дарина. — Вода моя…  
Тот наклонился и закрыл рот Лёшки поцелуем.  
— Спи, вода моя. Потом ещё поговорим.  
  
***  
  
Против ожиданий Лёшки разговор случился не через день и даже не через три, когда Стивен за примерное поведение отпустил его долечиваться в их с Дарином общую каюту, а месяц спустя, когда он пошел знакомиться со своей новой машиной. Старая после тарана восстановлению не подлежала.  
— Привет, Алёха, пришёл принимать работу?  
Михалыч поднялся с ящика навстречу и протянул руку.  
— Доброе утро, — отозвался Лёшка, отвечая на рукопожатие. — А какую работу я должен принять?  
— Вот сукин сын! — непонятно чему восхитился старший техник Керенки. — Что, Сир ничего не сказал?  
Лёшка нахмурился. Дарин обычно не позволял себе проворачивать что-то за его спиной, но не просто же так Михалыч тут зубоскалил?  
— Сказал прийти после осмотра на палубу "А" и получить машину.  
— Здорово, Михалыч! — крикнул Дарин на бегу. — Уф! Успел. Всё готово?  
— Обижаешь. В лучшем виде. Ну что, лейтенант Воронцов, принимайте “детку”.  
Михалыч ткнул пальцем в один из истребителей, который отчего-то стоял в одном ряду с машинами центрального звена “Пик”, и судя по обводам, был из той же лимитированной серии, что и их “детки”.  
— Но? Как же… — потрясенно выдохнул Лёшка.  
— Так и знал, не надо было спорить, — сплюнул Михалыч. — А я думал, после того, как вы начали встречаться, нашего Ворона уже ничем не проймёшь.  
— Я тебе удивляюсь: умный же мужик, что ты на разводки Мэтта ведёшься?  
Лёшка не оборачивался. Он разбирал слова, но смысл ускользал от понимания. Какая разница, кто спорил и что продул, когда перед ним был его истребитель. Такой, на котором он сможет угнаться за вёрткой машиной Сира!  
Объятия оказались столь внезапными, что Лешка едва заметно вздрогнул.  
— Ну, что? Рад? — неожиданно неуверенным голосом спросил Дарин.  
— Ага. А что, могут быть другие варианты?  
Лешка повернул голову и успел заметить, как Дарин просиял.  
— Я надеялся, что нет. Льоша, помнишь, ещё в Академии ты говорил, что хочешь стать моим ведомым?  
— Я и сейчас хочу, если дорасту.  
— Ты давно дорос. — Дарин напряжённо улыбнулся. — Мне давно нужен был ещё один заместитель, который смог бы разгрузить меня и Бенгау, особенно с пополнением. Так что, подумай, перевод в ведомые несёт в себе и кучу дополнительной работы.  
— Я согласен, — выпалил Лёшка. Его мама, княгиня Мария Львовна, непременно бы возмутилась такой поспешности, но Лёшке было плевать. Ему казалось, промедли он хоть секунду, и его мечта развеется как дым.  
— Я рад, — твердо ответил Дарин. — Льоша, я много думал этот месяц, пересматривал записи наших тренировочных и боевых вылетов, говорил с психологом и адмиралом Знаменским… — Дарин сглотнул, облизал губы и выдохнул, словно перед прыжком через обрыв: — Я хочу предложить тебе стать моей летной парой. Вот.  
Лешка повернулся в его руках и заглянул в глаза:  
— Я согласен.  
— Льоша, подумай, это ещё больше тренировок. Никто не гарантирует, что у нас получится. Нас ждёт психологическая и псионическая настройка друг на друга. Обратно уже не отыграем.  
— Дарин. Дарин! Я согласен.  
— Не спеши так соглашаться. Ты же ещё не всё знаешь. Говорят, у пилотов, потерявших лётную пару, потом бывают проблемы в личном плане. И…  
— Дарин, — Лёшка положил ладонь на его затылок, — ты меня что, отговариваешь?  
— Нет. — Дарин смущённо улыбнулся. — Да, выходит, что отговариваю.  
— Это потому что ты сам не уверен? Или не хочешь?  
— Нет! Я хочу. Мы и без того с ума сходим, пытаясь извернуться, но прикрыть друг друга в бою, а это отнимает кучу сил и рассеивает внимание. Так мы будем хотя бы под носом друг у друга. И я хочу, чтобы ты был под моим присмотром. К тому же, мне с тобой летается так спокойно, как ни с кем. Ты и без всяких настроек читаешь меня, как открытый файл.  
Лешка медленно кивнул.  
— Тогда что тебя тревожит?  
Дарин нахмурился и ответил далеко не сразу, впрочем, Лёшка его никуда не торопил. Стоял, смотрел в глаза, мягко перебирал отросшие на затылке пряди, едва не массирующими движениями касался шеи, будто пытался одновременно выгнать из плеч напряжение и не отвлечь.  
— Я просто хочу, чтобы ты решил, понимая всю тяжесть последствий.  
— Я решил. Не один ты думал о том, что так дальше продолжаться не может. Я как раз хотел набраться наглости и спросить тебя о переводе в твоё звено. — Лешка улыбнулся. — Но ты успел первым. Дарин, а если бы я отказался, что бы ты делал с этой машиной?  
— Она бы в любом случае осталась за тобой. В этом адмирала убеждать не пришлось. Ты давно дорос до такой “детки”. И замечу, это не мой вывод, а твоего куратора. — Дарин коротко поцеловал Лешку в нос и улыбнулся: — Ты такой уверенный за штурвалом и такой сомневающийся на земле, что иногда мне кажется, будто вас двое. Но для того, кто почему-то считает, что он — самозванец, есть я. Я не устану говорить тебе правду.  
— Дарин, тебе не надо меня ни в чем убеждать. Я согласен. Я смогу прикрыть тебя в бою, крыло моё.  
Дарин просиял, а потом наклонился и поцеловал Лешку, но тот через пару секунд неожиданно упёрся ему в грудь и немного отстранился.  
— Михалыч! — страшным шепотом прошипел Лёшка.  
— Давно ушёл. — Дарин усмехнулся и с непередаваемыми интонациями пояснил: — Сказал, что мы — лучший ромком этой базы, но он предпочитает детективы.  
  
***  
  
Заявление на создание летной пары адмирал Знаменский одобрил с первого раза, зато проверки на совместимость заняли ещё полтора месяца. Допуск позволил начать регулярные изматывающие тренировки. И это при том, что от боевых вылетов их никто не освобождал. Им едва хватало сил, чтобы обнять друг друга перед тем, как отключиться.  
На фоне усталости псионическая настройка, проводимая бригадой медиков, прошла совсем незаметно. Лёшка, сколько ни прислушивался к себе, никаких изменений так и не почувствовал. Он как раньше, так и сейчас хотел защищать своё крыло — ничего нового, ничего такого, чем пугал их адмирал Знаменский во время собеседования.  
Из любопытства Лёшка как-то спросил у Дарина, не заметил ли тот чего-то необычного, но Дарин только усмехнулся и заявил, что очень даже заметил: желание взять отпуск и уехать вместе с Лёшкой, потому что снабженцы совсем затрахали. На этом интерес Лёшки и закончился. Право слово, куда там псионической настройке до снабженцев?!  
С переводом тоже вышло всё на удивление гладко. В звено Дарина Лёшка вписался так, словно всегда в нем был и летал с этими людьми ещё с образования Эскадрилий Хаоса, потом ненадолго отлучился, но наконец вернулся домой. Лёшка хоть и знал всех Пик поименно и даже водил с ними дружбу, но никогда не думал, что всё окажется так просто. Лейтенант Воронцов, позывной Ворон, ведомый капитана О'Коннера, позывной Сир, и больше ничего не потребовалось: ни объяснять, ни доказывать.  
И так присматривать друг за другом стало гораздо проще. Единственное, что упорно не выходило — это поймать то ощущение транса, которое столь расплывчато и неоднозначно описывали другие лётные пары. Нет, совместные регулярные тренировки дали свои плоды, но чем это отличалось от обычной слётанности, Лёшка упорно не понимал.  
В горячке боя редко когда всё идёт по заранее подготовленному плану. Это всегда игра на удачу.  
Место капитана чаще всего на острие атаки, только это острие может оказаться зажатым со всех сторон.  
— Сир, жми! — рыкнул Лёшка на личном канале связи. Нет, ему ни хрена не показалось: Дарин медлил, страхуя ведомого. Сейчас Лёшке было совершенно плевать, осознанно он это делал или нет, важно было другое: так дальше продолжаться не могло, и либо Дарин начинает работать в полную силу без оглядки на ведомого, либо они оба скоро станут трупами.  
— Ворон, держись! — бросил Дарин и заработал так, как привык летать только в одиночку. На пределе возможностей своих и машины. В таком темпе, что у него не то что на команды, на мысли времени перестало хватать.  
Лёшка держался на хвосте, мотался за вёртким истребителем, как привязанный. Казалось, руки работали, минуя голову. Дарин только начинал движение, а Лёшка уже повторял за ним, и всё равно между их действиями был зазор. Чудовищный, когда кругом враги, а до своих — пропасть.  
Надо быстрее понимать, быстрее реагировать! Ещё, ещё, так, чтобы стёрлась разница между мыслью и действием. Успеть прикрыть дно машины Дарина, расстрелять борт противника, уйти в разворот, заходя на новую цель. Быстро. Невероятно быстро. Так быстро, что улучшенный борт раз за разом выводил сообщения о критических перегрузках.  
Им всего-то и нужно было продержаться до прихода своих. Казалось бы, на таких скоростях это плёвое дело, но за эти полминуты картина боя успела измениться несколько раз. Один борт противника подбили, другой уничтожили, но и их успели изрядно потрепать, сократив мощность щитов на приличные сорок процентов. Ещё пара таких заходов, и дожидаться уже будет некому.  
Осознание настигло Лёшку между двумя ударами сердца. А в следующий миг его истребитель, словно отпущенная на волю птица, раскрыл крылья. Машину качнуло вперёд, одним махом он настиг ведущего, нырнул ему под брюхо, подставляя собственное, и стал его отражением. Одной мыслью, разделенной на двоих.  
— Сир, отходи, прикроем, — сквозь помехи пробрался голос Бенгау, а их обоих загородил собой борт Миледи и Юпитера. Тяжёлый истребитель мог позволить себе не торопиться, особенно когда вокруг него роем вились более юркие и лёгкие машины.  
— Льоша, — сипло позвал Дарин, — Льоша…  
— Да. Да.  
Голос Лёшки звучал не лучше. Сейчас им даже не требовалось говорить вслух, чтобы понимать друг друга. Дарин хотел знать, что он не перегнул палку, что он, Лёшка, жив. А Лёшка нуждался в голосе Дарина. Пусть сиплый, пусть с хрипами, но он лучше любых слов подтверждал то, что Лёшка, казалось, чувствовал на расстоянии вытянутой руки, на кончиках пальцев: чужое, отчаянно бьющееся сердце.  
Чтобы перевести дыхание, у них было меньше минуты. Быстрый осмотр показаний на приборной панели только подтвердил догадки: они вполне могут продолжать.  
— Ворон…  
— Да.  
За именем стояло и беспокойство, и вопрос, а в коротком ответе — уверение и готовность. Наверное, сейчас они могли бы и вовсе обойтись без слов, потому что и вопрос, и ответ был понят раньше, чем озвучен, но звуки, казалось, держали в этой реальности, не давая потеряться друг в друге больше необходимого. Не сейчас — не в первый раз. Ими двигала даже не память о предупреждениях, полученных и от психологов, и от других прошедших переподготовку лётчиков, а скорее инстинкт.  
— Дно ко дну.  
Они даже не заметили, что сказали это одновременно, потому что машины снова стали отражением друг друга.  
Бой длился от силы час, но казалось — целую вечность. Таким изнурительным и напряженным он был.  
В нарушение распорядка они зашли на посадку сразу за последним повреждённым бортом, который оказался в состоянии добраться до дока самостоятельно.  
Лёшка выбрался из машины и безошибочно нашел взглядом Дарина. Он словно плыл на пойманной волне, летел по идеальной траектории, которая в центр его мира выводила Дарина. Похоже, не он один. На бег они перешли одновременно.  
Крепкие объятия и такие же в ответ, и чужой пульс, как оказалось, ничуть не разнился с тем, что ощущался во время полета на кончиках пальцах. Удар в удар.  
— Льоша, — позвал Дарин, — крыло моё.  
Лёшка не услышал, но понял каждое слово и улыбнулся отражением улыбки Дарина. За поцелуем они потянулись одновременно, а вот кусался уже только Дарин. И это разбило их хрустальное единение вдребезги. Казалось, этот звон должны были услышать в ангаре даже сквозь рёв работающих двигателей, но никто не обращал на них никакого внимания. Немудрено, все были при деле: бригады медиков суетились вокруг пилотов, от них не отставали и техники, которые точно так же проводили быструю диагностику машин, да и сами пилоты после тяжёлого боя не интересовались ничем, кроме душа и койки, даже жрать было необязательно.  
Дарин попытался перекричать шум, но, быстро осознав тщетность этого занятия, взял Лёшку за руку и потянул за собой прочь из ангара в относительную тишину коридоров. Так молча они и шли до самой каюты.  
И только когда они оказались друг с другом наедине, на волю вырвалось то, что томилось внутри, путая мысли всплесками ярких, удивительных по чистоте эмоций.  
— Вышло! Дарин, вышло.  
— Мы, Льошка! Мы — там! Ты!  
— Нет, ты! И…  
Они смотрели в глаза другу другу, торопились сказать, но слов все равно не хватало или, наоборот, было чересчур много, и выплеснуть их разом никак не получалось.  
Замолчали они так же вместе, как до того заговорили, и вместе же рассмеялись. Лёшка первым обнял Дарина.  
— У нас получилось! Получилось. Тебе верится?  
— Конечно, верится. Это же ты. — Дарин погладил Лёшку по волосам. — Я раньше подозревал, а теперь знаю точно: ни с кем другим у меня бы не вышло.  
— Дно ко дну, Сир. — Лёшка смотрел Дарину в глаза, а тому казалось, что он проваливается в небо. — Полетаем?  
— Полетаем, крыло моё. Ещё как полетаем!

[art by @Taro Amoretti](https://twitter.com/taro_amoretti)


End file.
